


El Demonio Encerrado en mi Espejo

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Familiars, Family Drama, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Jamás se escuchó de la historia del demonio condenado que terminó queriendo a su carcelero. Sin embargo, después de 600 años de prisión aparentemente injusta, el muy temido Kyuubi no puede evitar cambiar sus objetivos. De asesinato a protección, de frío a cálido; de odiado, a amado. Hinata Hyuuga, le había salvado, condenándolo. Y él, él no había podido hacer lo mismo.|| NARUTO & HINATA ||Aviso: Presencia de OOC y CARTELES debido a POVS.





	1. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que para quienes lean esto a pesar de estar terminado puedan dar sus comentarios. Yo los leeré con mucho gusto.

La ciudad de Konoha, una ciudad pacifica por sus buenos habitantes y problemas mínimos, sin duda un lugar extraordinario para vivir, en la parte media de la ciudad, donde no hay ni ricos ni pobres, en una simple colonia, una casa no anormal de dos pisos, en una habitación descansaba una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla, los cuales estaban cerrados ya que no asistiría a su escuela.

 

— ¡Hermana baja a desayunar! ¡Pronto!—gritaba desde la planta baja una pequeña de 11 años de edad.

— En un segundo—contestó la llamada, media dormida, tapando su cabeza con las cobijas sin ganas de despertar, pero cuando iba a conciliar de nuevo el suelo la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos perla.

— ¡Maldición hermana!—replicó molesta al ver a la chica envuelta en cobijas. — ¡¿Crees que la comida estará caliente por toda la eternidad?!—gritaba irritada, se apresuró a donde estaba la peli negra para arrebatarle con fuerza las cobijas, la chica se sentó enojada ya que la noche pasada se había desvelado estudiando hasta las tres de la madrugada.

— ¡Hanabi! Déjame dormir un poco más—. Se acostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

— Hermana—susurro al entender.

 

Antes de que dijera algo más el teléfono sonó obligándola a salir de la habitación.

 

— Paz—suspiró la pelinegra aliviada. Sonriente.

— ¡Hinata!—exclamó la menor desde abajo haciendo que Hinata saltará del susto y saliera del cuarto como si el diablo la persiguiera, era raro oír a Hanabi gritar, bueno quitando las partes en las que no hay algo para desayunar. —Hinata—habló Hanabi abajo de las escaleras—…acaba de llamar papá—su voz parecía que le habían dado una extraordinaria noticia puesto que sonreía de oreja a oreja—dice que le ofrecieron trabajo en la empresa de los Yamanaka y no que posiblemente no podrá venir a cenar…— soltó un suspiro—…de nuevo—sin embargo no perdía la sonrisa.

 

Hinata debía permanecer firme, al igual que Hanabi, y alegrarse ante las oportunidades de salir adelante.

 

— Me ale…un momento, ¿Yamanaka?—preguntó extrañada, Hanabi asintió. «Ino», tal vez había sido porque su amiga rubia se había enterado que su padre era un carpintero, pero no le iba muy bien y necesitaba de otro trabajo. —Oye Hanabi, como hoy es sábado, y pues…dime, ¿quieres salir a pasear?—preguntó en un intento de animar a su hermana.

— Claro—dijo sonriendo—…pero primero a desayunar—tomó a Hinata de la mano y la arrastro a la cocina.

.

.

.

Al terminar se dieron una gran y larga ducha, se pusieron ropa abrigada ya que la época de frío se hacía notar cada vez más. Sin embargo a media caminata Hinata se percató de algo muy importante.

 

«Espera. Que yo sepa, hoy es mi…» pensaba la peliazul al pasar por las calles con Hanabi.  
— ¿Hermana sabes qué día es hoy?—le preguntó con una sonrisa picara. Hanabi sabía que su hermana lo había olvidado.  
— Mi cumpleaños—contestó pensando en que tal vez debería dejar de estudiar tanto, ya comenzaba a afectarle.  
— Nuestro padre ya me había dicho que te tenía una sorpresa de cumpleaños—dijo Hanabi sonriente.

 

Y al regresar ambas comieron y comenzaron a ver la TV hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el reloj ya daba las 10:11 de la noche, comenzaban a pensar que el hombre no asistiría.

 

— Parece que no vendrá—murmuró Hanabi levantándose del sofá, apagaron la tv con intensión de regresar a sus habitaciones, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre agitado, sonrió y abrazo a sus dos hijas.

— Lamento llegar tarde—se disculpo sin dejarlas. Sus 2 tesoros. —Pero…—las soltó y les sonrió como muchos a su alrededor consideraban imposible—; tenía que dejar listo tu regalo—miró a Hinata y se apresuró a abrir de nuevo la puerta principal y una enorme caja de forro blanco y con un moño azul fuerte.

« ¿Cuanto ganó hoy?» pensaron ambas chicas con los ojos enormemente abiertos.  
— ¿Creíste que me perdería tu cumpleaños?—. Sonrió a su primogénita, tomándola de nuevo entre un fuerte abrazo, ella correspondió el gesto.  
— Pues la verdad… —dudó un poco, miró el reloj y ya era demasiado tarde, dirigió su mirada de vuelta a su familia—…comenzaba a dudarlo—rió un poco, en verdad lo dudaba desde que inicio su día.

 

Ambas personas con Hinata rieron con ella, no eran la familia más rica, ni tampoco la más pobre, y aunque la madre y la esposa faltará en la casa eran una familia feliz y sencilla.

 

— Padre ¿qué es esa enorme caja?—preguntaba Hanabi para saber qué clase de regalo llevaba su padre a su hermana.  
— Cierra los ojos Hinata—ordenó cerrando sus ojos pasando una de sus manos por la cara de la peliazul.  
— Tranquilo no pensaba hacer trampa—dijo entre risas, era inevitable, era una combinación de alegría y emoción que se mezclaban a la perfección a su curiosidad.

— Bien, ábrelos—dijo, ya preparado.

 

Ella los abrió y observo un… ¿espejo?  
  
— ¿Un espejo?—preguntaba la castaña al ver el objeto. La apariencia de esté era algo tenebrosa, los marcos al rededor del vidrio parecían llamas perfectamente talladas, el vidrio en si parecía nuevo aunque daba el aspecto de ser muy antiguo, te altura más de un metro, era más grande que Hinata y eso se notaba a leguas.  
— Oye, ¿cuánto dinero gastaste para comprármelo?—preguntó la festejada viendo su regalo de arriba abajo, pensando que debió costar un ojo de la cara.  
— Pues no gaste nada—contestó amablemente. Ella solo volteó a verlo ¿acaso, lo había robado? No su padre jamás haría eso.  
— ¿Entonces como lo conseguiste?—tartamudeó Hanabi temiéndose lo mismo que Hinata.  
— Es una reliquia familiar—sin prever lo que hijas pensaban, se sentó en el sofá delante del regalo. Orgulloso.  
— Yo nunca lo había visto—dijo la mayor sentándose a su lado. « ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que mi padre era un ladrón?» pensaba avergonzada de sus pensamientos hacia su padre.  
— Eso es porque estaba roto—viendo el espejo con mirada fija.  
— ¿Usted lo reparó?—musitó sorprendida. «Había reparado un espejo viejo para dármelo de cumpleaños»  conmovida endulzó su mirada. Ahí, Hiashi supo que había valido la pena.  
— Bueno, sólo le cambie el marco y lustre el espejo. ¿Quieren oír la historia de esta reliquia?—miró a sus 2 hijas.  
— ¡Sí!—contestaron ambas entusiasmadas.

«Siento algo…raro…cuando estoy frente a este espejo».  Pensó Hinata viendo el brillo que reflejaba el espejo cuando la luz del foco se posaba en el.  
— Está bien. Todo empezó cuando nuestra familia comenzaba a formarse es decir los primeros Hyuugas, ellos eran unos sacerdotes…―empezó.  
— Vaya nuestra familia eran unos sacerdotes…increíble—interrumpió Hanabi asombrada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
— Pero no cualquier tipo de sacerdotes—retomó Hiashi.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntaba Hinata extrañada, «entonces ¿de qué clase de sacerdotes se refiere?». Pensaba intrigada.

— Digamos que en aquella época era comer o ser comido, los Hyuuga hemos sido un grupo de sacerdotes que se especializaba en el exterminio de demonios y todo ser que pusiera en peligro la vida humana, lamentablemente cuando comenzaron las guerras por nosotros mismos, todo se comenzó a dejar atrás—susurró—algunos de nosotros en vez de matarlos, decidimos especializarnos en el encerramiento de demonios en objetos.

— Papá eso ni Hinata se lo cree—dijo Hanabi cruzando los brazos inflando sus mejillas.

— ¡Sí!…je…espera. ¡No!… ¡Hanabi! ¡Ven aquí!—exclamó la mayor correteando a la pequeña que reía y huía de la enfurecida Hyuuga.

— ¡Papá!—gritaba escondiéndose atrás de su padre.

— ¡No te ocultes cobarde!—la castaña salió de su escondite para ser perseguida por toda la casa.

 

Hiashi solo se mantenía con la mirada serena con un tic en el ojo, grito:

 

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Las dos!—ambas pararon de golpe.

.

.

.

Pasaron 10 min después de que Hinata dejará de seguir a Hanabi y que su padre las siguiera a las dos, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá con un chichón en la cabeza.

 

— Como iba diciendo—hablaba el hombre calmándose un poco—Hinata, en nuestra familia hemos cuidado esté espejo por generaciones ¿sabes por qué?—la pelinegra negó con la cabeza. —Por qué en esté espejo hay un demonio muy poderoso y probablemente el más peligroso al que la familia se le haya enfrentado.

— Si es tan poderoso, ¿cómo pudieron atraparlo?—habló Hanabi simulando atención pero en realidad no tenía ni el menor interés.

— Hyuuga Shinji—se limitó a decir el patriarca con seriedad.

— Que nombre tan raro—susurró Hinata un poco impresionada. Sintiéndose levemente incómoda.

— El más fuerte de toda la familia Hyuuga―pasó saliva por su garganta—sólo él pudo encerrar a la poderosa bestia, a quién todos conocían como. Kyuubi—miró muy serio al espejo.

— ¿Kyuubi?—. Hinata también miró el espejo con un poco de atención.  


**~ Fin de Capítulo~**


	2. Miedo de Perro

Después de una gran cena de cumpleaños, otra 2º ronda de Hinata vs Hanabi, otros dos chipotes aún mas grades que los anteriores por parte de Hiashi y un pequeño pastel con todos juntos me hicieron sentir más la casa más cómoda, le hicieron pensar a Hinata que jamás estaría sola, al pasar por la escena de los regalos Hanabi dijo: "Te lo daré mañana".

 

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo a Hinata que nunca le daría el dichoso regalo.

 

La peliazul sonrió «Si claro». Pensó al imaginarse a dos ancianas, una diciendo "¿Dónde está mi regalo?" y otra diciendo "Te dije que mañana" Así que…

 

 "Adiós regalo".

 

Ya siendo las 12: 47 de la madrugada su padre decidió que entre los tres subirían el espejo a la habitación de la oji perla, a pesar de las escusas y caprichos de Hanabi la cual se sentó en el sofá y comiendo pastel decía: "No es su regalo que lo suba ella" Pues terminó por acceder. O mejor dicho Hiashi la obligo a que accediera.

 

Lo malo para la cumpleañera es que su hermana no dejaba de quejarse, y apenas a 5 escalones de 18 la castaña terminó con la paciencia de Hinata haciendo lo más tonto del mundo: Provocar una pelea en mitad de las escaleras.

 

— Hug... Está cosa pesa una tonelada—siseaba al subirla con un rubor en las mejillas que al hacía notar su cansancio—felicidades Hinata, está cosa pesa más que tú—sonreía con burla.

—  ¡¿A ti te gusta hacerme enojar o qué diablos?!—atacó gritando a los cuatro vientos sosteniendo el espejo y al igual con las mejillas algo rozadas por el peso del artefacto—además no sé por qué hablas, ¡no eres el _peso pluma_ de esta casa mocosa! — dijo en un tono igual de burlón. Su "Haz en la manga" para cuando se burlaba de su peso.

— ¡Cállate!—grito molesta, tanto que soltó el espejo en el escalón 17.

— ¡HANABI!—exclamaron Hinata y Hiashi (este último había preferido no hacer caso hasta cuando vio a su segunda hija soltar ese pesado objeto) juntos al sostener el espejo con mayor fuerza, lo último que querían era que alguien saliera con huesos rotos, cortaduras o algo peor.

— ¡Aah!—gritaba al agitar sus manos viendo la situación— ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?—repetía una y otra vez alterada.

— ¡Toma el otro extremo ya!—dijeron al unísono Hiashi y Hinata con desesperación y con un toque de miedo al sentir que ese objeto tan pesado se resbalaba de sus manos y el peso de aquel comenzaba a ganarles.

— ¡Ya está!  ¡Ya lo sostuve! — tomando el extremo que dejó dando equilibrio nuevamente para terminar de subirlo.

 

Llevarlo al cuarto de la Hyuuga fue casi la misma tortura

— Al fin—suspiro Hiashi al dejar el espejo a lado de la ventana de su primogénita, vio sus manos y ya estaban rojas por el peso levantado, no había dejado de regañar a Hanabi por su "lindo" descuido a lo que también la pelinegra participó.

 

Su padre fue a buscar alguna crema para el ardor de las manos de Hinata y algunas vendas para él quién se había cortado al subirlo. «Tendrá problemas al día siguiente para trabajar», pensaba Hinata

 

— ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas al soltar ese espejo?! ¡¿Romperlo?! ¡¿Matarnos?!—regañaba Hiashi al atender sus manos con alcohol y vendárselas.

— Ya entendí no tienes que ponerte así—murmuraba y ponía rostro de niña frustrada. Hinata reía de la forma más discreta posible, no quería ser regañada también.

— En fin ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir para trabajar—decía ya fatigado.

«Ya hablaré con Ino sobre el trabajo de mi padre» se decía la pelinegra.

— _Oyasuminasai_ —dijeron ambas al ver a su padre salir por la puerta con la expresión de "Me duele".

— Hermana, dime tú crees en la historia que dijo nuestro padre…ya sabes en la del sacerdote y todo eso, ¿y si es verdad?—decía volteando a ver a Hinata con seriedad en su rostro, cosa que asustó a la chica, pero no lo diría su no quería tener encima a su hermana toda la santa madrugada.

— Tengo mis dudas—contestó parándose frente al espejo « ¿y si es verdad lo que dijo?» cuestionaba un poco asustada y a la vez emocionada.

— Si la historia resulta ser real significaría que…—, ella misma parecía tan preocupada como Hinata, pero de la nada su rostro cambio de manera drástica e impresionantemente, de seria a una completamente burlona diciendo—…significa que tendrás a un _lindo_ demonio en tu habitación.

 

Esas palabras hacían que la chica mayor temblara como gelatina y que sus manos sudaban frío al pensar eso.

 

— Después de que lo veas me lo saludas de mi parte—sonreía y reía de forma lastimosa, ella trago saliva al pensar que conociera a un demonio y no uno cualquiera sino a uno de los mas “fuertes y peligrosos” según su padre—oye Hinata, era broma no es para que te pongas como si te llevara el demonio…—ya estaba a su límite de mieditis estaba temblando notoriamente y su mirada se paralizaba del miedo ni siquiera parpadeaba, su cuerpo se entumecía hasta parecer una estatua. —Hermana—repetía la hermana al moverla para que reaccionara— ¡Hinata!—gritó para sacarla de esa parálisis de terror—cálmate era broma, como te crees esas cosas, ¿demonios? ¿Fantasmas?, por favor, y yo soy la inmadura—comentaba al mirarme de una forma que decía “miedosa” y se alejaba con la intención de salir de mi habitación

— Oye ¿ya te vas?—susurró con calma y con cierto toque de miedo en sus palabras.

— No me digas que tienes miedo…porqué no me lo creo. Además tengo sueño…Oyasuminasai…que duermas cómodamente con tu invitado—, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿No te tenias que ir a dormir?—bramo irritada y con ganas de decirle **"¡LARGATE A VER LA HORA EN MÉXICO!"** Sin embargo no podía su padre necesitaba descanso  en el primer piso.

— Si hasta luego…Hinata…Kyuubi—reía burlándose cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dejando a Hinata sola con un gran miedo de perro. "Que linda niña"  Primero la introduce en el miedo, se burla de ella y después se va sin más dejándola sola a plena madrugara y con la maraca que era su cuerpo.

— Ya qué ha dormir—después de ponerse su piyama, cepillarse los dientes y peinar su largo cabello negro azulado en una trenza francesa, apago la luz y se acostó para dormir.

 

Cosa que era prácticamente imposible, no podía dormir, sus ojos no se cerraban permanecían abiertos mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, sus oídos estaban más agudos que nunca a cualquier tipo de ruido extraño, como los perros ladrando a mitad de la noche, el frio que pasa normalmente a mitad de la noche pero… ¡Sorpresa!…cuando miró el reloj eran prácticamente las ¡3:00 De la mañana!

 

Se decía que cuando el reloj da precisamente esa hora es en la que los demonios se reunían y paneaban quitar las almas de los humanos como cuando sacas ropa de la lavadora y comérselas, o se comen las entrañas o que las brujas se llevan niños o que fantasmas entran a las casa a asustar a la primera que piensa este tipo de cosas…está bien cría demasiado que exagero pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que no es cierto?

 

Pero entre toda su locura de repente escucho el sonido del bote de la basura de…su casa.

 

Así que como cualquier niña tonta de las películas de terror no iba a preguntar  "¿quién anda ahí?" Para esperar una respuesta más o menos así "Soy un ladrón" ¡Actuaría con inteligencia!

Tome un bate de beisbol que usaba cuando “jugaba” con Hanabi cada vez que la hacía enojar para atrapar al intruso que ya hacía en su cocina… ¿desde cuándo un ladrón roba primero la cocina?…

 

« ¡Debe ser un loco maniático!». Pensaba asustada, respiro hondo. ― Bien…uno…dos…¡¡Tres!!...¡Decidiste robar en la casa equivocada amigo!… ¿qué diablos?—se murmuro a sí misma sorprendida y ruborizada por el error cometido dijo—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

**~Fin de Capítulo~**


	3. Guerra Nocturna y un Pequeño Secreto

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban con detenimiento, en realidad esperaba a un asesino cualquiera, un ladrón o hasta un gato con botas.

 

Pero nunca espero, un cachorro, o mejor dicho: Una cachorrita.

 

Era preciosa, era un perro maltes, con pelaje oscuro, no sabía si era eso o era que estaba sucia, sin embargo hubo una cosa que la aterro, una maltes si no se equivocaba, era donde estaba, sentada en la mesa comiendo muy tranquilamente:

 

— ¡Oh no!—exclamó Hinata al ver que devoraba sin piedad los tacos de Hiashi, un momento ¿qué era eso? ¡El pay que tanto trabajo le costó a Hanabi!, si ella se enteraba la pobre cachorra sería carne para hamburguesas, pero entre el desastre se podía ver más y más comida a medio comer. Pero algo que aún no cabía en su cabeza era que su familia no se había despertado cuando grito hace unos momentos.

 

Suspiro y se acercó diciendo―: Hola peque soy Hinata―se acercó a la bola de pelos—te estoy hablando—, murmuro molesta cuando se dio cuenta que la perra no le hacía caso alguno.

 

Cuando la iba a tomar, está saltó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Hinata la siguió con el menor ruido posible, Hanabi tenía que dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta, la intrusa entro a la habitación y subió a la cama de la castaña. Hinata estaba con el corazón paralizado, en donde se llegará a despertar.

 

Lo curioso es que no fue así, esa niña tenía el sueño de una piedra podía apostarlo, enojada por saber que la intrusa jugaba con ella.

 

— ¡Ven aquí!—saltando hacía la cama de Hanabi para tomarla, pero la cachorra fue más rápida y salto para salir del lugar— ¡Regresa!—exclamó, pensó por unos instantes que si hubiera sabido que su padre y su hermana eran de sueño pesado se habría fugado a un par de fiestas. Al seguirla por el pasillo, el animal se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras—…diablos.

 

Corrió lo más que pudo para bajar, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos notó que estaba inconsciente. —Pobre seguramente necesita descansar—; pero fue una trampa, cuando la peli negra se acercó, la cosa esa se levantó en cuatro patas y salió corriendo nuevamente.

 

Después de dar más de 5 vueltas a la casa está terminó por cansarse y tomar asiento en el sofá— ¡Al fin!—dijo Hinata feliz al capturarla—quiero aclararte que ¡nadie! se burla de mi—dijo firme y con la pequeña subió de vuelta a su habitación.

 

Al entrar cerró sin seguro, cosa que ella no notó estaba demasiado concentrada en la vida que ahora cuidaría, no tenía corazón para dejarla en la calle, además por más enojada que aparentará estaba feliz, se había divertido.  

 

— Necesito buscar un nombre para ti—musitaba acomodando una cobija en el suelo abajo de su cama para que la nueva residente durmiera— ¡Ya sé! Tú nombre será…Kiwy Rin. Así te llamarás—dejó por sentado, era raro, ni ella tenía dos nombres y le daba dos nombres a un cachorro, pero ya que, mientras ahora Kiwy Rin se lamía el pelaje—. ¡Ahí está, tú nueva cama!

 

Cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que Kiwy estaba parada frente al espejo, mirando fijamente su reflejo, al menos eso creía Hinata, de la nada comenzó a moverse como si esperará algo, movía la cola de lado a otro y sus ojos se habían abierto de forma sorprendente—, ¿pasa algo?—le preguntó ella ladró y corrió debajo de la cama para no salir. Seguro estaba cansado.

 

Sin más salió de su cuarto apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, necesitaba levantar todo el desorden para no alertar a nadie, lo malo era que no sabía quién se ocuparía de Rin, ¿su padre? era obvio que echaría a Kiwy en cuanto se enterara de su existencia. ¿Hanabi? ¡Jamás! aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo no se le había olvidado lo que paso con sus antiguos animales: Sus tres peces, dos conejos, un perico, un cotorro, cuatro gatos y sus cuatro gánsteres. Eso sin contar a su mascota virtual. Pobres miserables.

 

Hanabi no era una chica que se acordará de dar de comer a sus mascotas, le daba miedo y dejar a Kiwy con ella era como arrojarla a un agujero negro y no estaba dispuesta a hacerla pasar un infierno.

 

Ya después de haber hecho un pie mejor de lo que le había quedado a Hanabi, servir más tacos en el plato de Hiashi y tirar toda escena del crimen regresó a su habitación cansada esperando cerrar los ojos un segundo.

 

— Necesito descansar—murmuró arrastrando los pies. Cuando abrió la puerta Rin estaba gruñendo al reflejo del espejo—, ¿qué haces? Ven—le hizo señales con las manos para que subiera a la cama, y lo hizo—sólo por hoy te quedarás a dormir conmigo así de sucia ¿entiendes?—su mente le decía: «Cierra los ojos por piedad».

 

Estaba segura de que no habían pasado ni tres horas hasta que la voz de su hermana rezumbo por toda la casa.

 

— ¡Hinata levántate!—. Kiwy saltó asustada llevándose la sabana con ella al suelo, parecía atrapada puesto que no salía—Hinata quiero que me ayudes con el desayuno… ¡¿Qué es eso?!—descubriendo las cobijas y sabanas movibles.

— En realidad no es un _eso_ Hanabi—dijo lo más calmada que pudo aunque su mente estaba hecha un caos.

— ¡¿Entonces qué es?!—extrañada, mientras la joven mayor pensaba con rapidez una cabeza peluda se asomó entre las sabanas y cobertores.

 

**~Fin De Capítulo~**


	4. El Demonio de los Ojos Sangre

Hinata pasaba por el shock mental de su vida. Casi podía imaginar el próximo escenario, su familia reunida en el patio, y una pequeña lapida en el jardín con esto escrito:

 

_Aquí Descansa: Kiwy Rin_

_"Por favor no le Guardes rencor a Hanabi_

_…No quiso dejarte caer de la azotea"._

 

¡No dejaría eso pasar! Sería condenarse, así que lo más rápido que pudo tomó a Hanabi de los brazos y se la llevó afuera de su habitación.

 

— ¡Hanabi ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que NO entres a mi cuarto sin tocar?!—después de sacarla cerró la puerta de golpe poniendo seguro, la castaña golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Abre!— Diantres, si seguía así necesitaría una puerta nueva.

— ¡No entiendes, debo ir a la escuela! ¡Y voy tarde!—; tomó a Kiwy con fuerza por los movimientos bruscos de esta para meterla en su mochila, a pesar de que está se movía inquieta por el poco espacio. Abrió la puerta ignorando a Hanabi quién dijo que era Domingo, corrió hasta la salida—. ¡Papá me voy!—azotando la puerta tras ella

— Ve con cuidado—respondió tomando café en la cocina. Estaba más limpia que de costumbre—Hanabi que rico te quedo el Pay de manzana—elogió comiendo un poco.

— ¿Eeh?—preguntó quitando su humanidad de la puerta por donde había salido la peli negra—ehm…gracias—vaya, estaba casi segura de que el pie estaba para morir, y era en cerio estaba segura de que había quedado tan horrible que ni un perro lo comería.

 

La primogénita Hyuuga no dejaba de correr a pesar de haber pasado ya algunas calles.

 

— _Fiu_ —suspiro Hinata corriendo, Rin sacó su cabeza de la mochila «Me alegra que Hanabi no le guste perseguir a la gente, menos si corren», sonrió. Aunque no había clases debía ir.

 

_«El comedor de la preparatoria del gobierno llamada Mikerlo, en definitiva era una verdadera porquería. Sentada en el comedor  con horribles desechos médicos, según los de la cafetería, eso era comida. Lo movía con la cuchara sin tener una definición clara de lo que era, o de lo que estaba compuesta esa extraña "pasta"._

_— Hola Hinata—llamarón a sus espaldas, una voz fémina y chillona a los oídos de la Hyuuga._

_— ¿Ahora qué, Shion?—ya fastidiada sin quitar la vista de los deshechos de laboratorio en su plato._

_— Estuve pensando…—tomando asiento a su lado._

_— Que novedad—interrumpió pensando en tal milagro_

_— No, tranquila—miró también aquella pestilencia en el plato—…toda chica de nuestro grado tiene por lo menos un novio, y tú ni uno desde que ingresaste a la escuela, es preocupante—acarició el cabello amarrado en una coleta de Hinata._

_«Como si me gustaría estar rodeada de changos sin sesos que fingen ser hombres solo por compartir cama con una chica diferente cada día»,  pensaba asqueada, gran sorpresa que no era por la comida, sino por las palabras de Shion—, ¿y el punto es?_

_— Que he conocido algunos chicos que te gustaría, no sé tal vez conocer—propuso sonriendo._

_Hinata miró a su izquierda, unos chicos, tenía que admitir, eran lindos pero se veían bastante estúpidos. En realidad parecían gigolós, y lo peor les atraían las vírgenes, ella lo era en todo sentido, y si lo perdería todo, hablaba de todo, se aseguraría de que fuera uno, un verdadero hombre que valga la pena._

_— No gracias—regresó su mirada en la bazofia, mayor estupidez no deseaba afrontar ese día—…ahora estoy ocupada._

_— ¿En qué? ¡A sí! ¿Regresarás a hacer postres como en la primaria?_

_¡Suficiente!_

_Hinata rompió la cuchara de plástico blanco en su mano derecha, tembló un poco. Tomó en su puño y lo arrojo en la cara de Shion gritando cual guerrera un―: ¡Guerra de comida!_

_Así comenzó la guerra con "armas nucleares" los pedazos de "puré" volaban sin secar de un lado a otro, hasta ella misma terminó ensuciada hasta que el director hizo su aparición._

_— ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?!—, al terminar de decir eso una botella de vidrio de refresco aterrizó a su cabeza rompiéndose. Todo paro en ese mismo instante. Él con dificulta se levantó sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza por la botella, segundos después de recuperar su yo dijo— ¿Qui-quién empezó e-esto? — un poco aturdido_

_Todo el lugar se quedó mudo, la peli negra se quedó quieta_

_— ¡Fue Hinata!—gritó Shion, vaya cobarde—. ¡Si yo fuera usted la mandaría a prisión!_

_Estaba loca de atar o tal vez era que sus sirvientes y joyas ya habían absorbido los sesos de aquella rubia._

_— ¡¿Quién te crees para decir adonde debo de ir?!—exclamó Hinata cuando golpeo su rostro con puño cerrado noqueándola  «Qué poco aguante», pensó al verla en el suelo, pero su rostro se congelo al ver la cara del director._

_— Hyuuga Hinata, ¡a la dirección!—habló como si le estuviera gritando a su suegra, y eso que como cualquier hombre del siglo moderno detestaba a su suegra._

_— Ya voy—malhumorada decidió afrontar sus problemas, de nuevo._

_Al llegar a la oficina del director todo se fue al caño, él comenzó su sermón de 3 horas a lo que Hinata solo escucho los primeros 12 minutos, el resto del tiempo pensaba en cómo sería su chico "ideal", primero que sea único a su manera y alguien opuesto a ella, su cabello, no sabía, un poco largo de modo que pudiera acariciarlo._

_Movió las manos sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible. Pero unas palabras salidas de la boca del director la sacaron de su fantasía._

_— ¡Escúchame Hyuuga!_

_— Escucho—respondiendo como si todo el tiempo hubiera prestado atención aunque obviamente fue mentira._

_— ¡Vendrá el domingo a limpiar el desastre que tú misma provocaste!—la apunto con el dedo índice haciendo que Hinata fruñera el ceño._

_«Hijo de las mil putas…» controlándose en la última palabra. Se vengaría, sabía que el que buscaba venganza debía cavar dos tumbas, pero la suya la cavaría después; Sonreía con maldad ese tipo no se saldría con la suya._

_Al salir de la escuela vio el porche blanco del director y de su mochila saco varios plumones de aceite._

_— ¡¿Qué es esto?!—gritó el hombre al ver varias palabras obscenas por todo su auto, tintas de colores: verde, rojo, negro y el peor…rosa—. ¡¿Qué diablos?!―»._

 

— Maldita bruja—murmuró molesta, entrando a la escuela con permiso del conserje. Comenzó con limpiar las mesas y sillas con un trapo y una cubeta a su lado con detergente; Era obvio que Kiwy Rin también ayudaría, con cuatro cepillos en cada una de las patas "patinaba" por el suelo llevándose consigo toda la basura— vas bien Kiwy, vas muy bien—sonreía Hinata.

— _Guaf_ —respondió con un par de gruñidos al no poder mantenerse fija en el suelo.

— Sólo falta trapear—siseó feliz barriendo con rapidez.

.

.

.

Y al pasar 2 horas después de su enorme trabajo en aquella institución

 

— Al fin—suspiró cansada, Rin estaba echada en el suelo aún lado con ella, Hinata acariciaba su pelaje con lentitud esperando que el estrés acumulado cuando el detergente cayó al suelo en medio del lugar para volverlo a limpiar—vámonos—le dijo a Kiwy, se levanto, tomó a Rin y la metió a la mochila nuevamente, aunque está tenía las patas mojadas.

 

Se despidió de la escuela con una palabra no muy buena y con el dedo corazón.

 

— Que mal, ya es demasiado tarde—viendo el cielo ya oscuro, debía apresurarse no era muy recomendado por nadie pasar por un lugar tan desolado como lo era esa calle—mierda—se decía caminando más rápido.

 

Los pasos atrás de ella no se hicieron esperar junto con los gruñidos alarmantes de Rin, así que sin pedir permiso comenzaba a casi volar mientras caminaba, se percató de que no solo era uno, eran varios.

 

— Hola chica, no corras—cantaba un sujeto, por la voz debía ser horrible.

— Si no te aremos mucho daño cariño—el otro sujeto la alcanzo tomando su brazo derecho deteniéndola.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil!—gritó proporcionándole un buen golpe al sujeto en su entrepierna.

— ¡Perra!—exclamó tomando la parte afectada.

— Me gustan las que pelean—susurró otro más; Hinata salió corriendo pensando que ni el gran superhéroe Flash la alcanzaría, pero se equivoco, la seguían por lo que fue suerte no parar en un callejón sin salida, sino en un deshuesadero con varios carros destrozados, aplastados, desgastados y un lugar con opciones de escondite para su cuerpo vivo…o muerto.

«Ayuda», pedía la peliazul respirando entrecortadamente al esconderse atrás de una hilera de autos viendo a sus agresores pasar, espero hasta no verlos y no escuchar sus pasos para salir. «Papá, Hanabi…quién sea… ¡Por favor! ¡AYUDA!» pedía ocultándose atrás de cada auto que veía.

 

Sólo Dios sabía lo que sucedería con ella, pero Hinata sabía que en esos momentos solo dependía de su astucia para salir de esa.

 

— ¡La encontré!—gritaba uno golpeando la parte delantera de un carro como loco corriendo a ella.

 

Maldición…

 

—…Kami-sama—corría pasando por varios autos, sobre ellos y entre ellos jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida— ¡Ayúdame!

 

Pensaba en lo que ocurría con ella si esos tipos la alcanzaban…y las lágrimas no esperaron…aquella salada agua llena de miedo comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos viendo toda su vida pasar entre sus pupilas, no podía permitir que su pureza se le fuera entre sus manos sin pelear, por fin los perdió—aah…ahh—respiraba lo más silencioso que podía, miro hacia arriba y vio a…un chico, pensando en que debía correr, pero ¿en verdad era uno de ellos? No, no tenía mucho que ver.

 

Él, estaba arriba de una gran pila de autos, parecía un poco diferente como si aquella altura y el lugar no le causarán ninguna sensación.

 

Sintió que la gravedad le afectaba más, el frío se hacía presente, una capa se movía con el viendo y las estrellas eran lo único que iluminaban la figura, sus ojos daban un destello rojo, sintió una sensación familiar en el pecho y Kiwy quién se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo comenzó a ladrar.

 

— Cállate—farfulló Hinata viendo a la pequeña, cuando regreso la vista ya no estaba.

 

¿Lo había imaginado? 

 

— ¡Aquí está!—exclamó uno que había escuchado los ladridos, pero muchos perros también habían comenzado a ladrar de forma extraña.

— Mierda—murmuró, y tanto que le había costado perderlos así que cuando puso un pie en marcha esté sintió un calambre que la hizo caer de rodillas—…no puede ser—tocando la planta de su pie que estaba sangrando, se había lastimado con algún metal de por ahí y ni cuenta se había dado.

— Con que aquí estabas preciosa—dijo melosamente ese bastardo, cuando iba a acercar su asquerosa boca junto con Hinata, lo miraba repugnada.

— Oye estúpido—hablaron a sus espaldas, una voz medió pesada y fría— ¿qué crees que haces?—un tipo completamente cubierto por una capa negra, se podían notar solamente unos pantalones oscuros ahogados y una playera blanca que dejaba ver sus manos.

— ¿Quién carajos te crees?—sin sentirse intimidado, tal vez pensó que los ojos eran en realidad pudientes y la ropa era solo para sentirse el centro del mundo.

— ¿Qué más te da saber quién soy?—sin entender la razón de esa pregunta sin sentido.

— ¿Eeh…?—Hinata se encontraba confundida ¿estaban por iniciar una pelea? o ¿una charla de café?

— Tu cállate—dijeron ambos viéndola molestos.

— Por tu bien, suéltala—siseó el extraño _invitado,_ mostrando unos colmillos con una sonrisa zorruna y ojos llenos de sadismo.

— No—contestó apretando el brazo de Hinata, el chico rubio la escucho quejarse levemente, levanto la ceja y vio a otros dos cerca de él.

— Como quieras, pero no olvides… —sin más golpeo la cara del sujeto no sin antes tomar el brazo que mantenía sometida a la peli negra rompiéndola sacándole un grito lleno de dolor—…que te lo advertí— tomo la Hinata entre sus brazos y salió del lugar con un solo salto.

 

Técnicamente huían de los agresores pero eso parecía no importarle al chico.

 

— Yo también tengo curiosidad… ¿quién eres?—le preguntó la chica viendo al joven; al parar bastante lejos del peligro, él la dejó y la observó.

— El último humano que estuvo en mi presencia…me llamó _Kyuubi_ —movió un poco la capucha que cubría su rostro, el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta que dejaba unos varios mechones se hizo notar junto con unos inconfundibles ojos rojos, unas cicatrices en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes, vestía como un sacerdote antiguo, unos pantalones ahogados negros, una playera roja con bordes blancos y una capa negra que llegaba a sus tobillos y la capucha cubría parte de su frente dándole un toque misterioso.

 

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

— No, no es posible que seas Kyuubi—sonrió de manera sombría—…no hay forma…no, no la hay—negaba con su cabeza moviendo sus oscuros cabellos de un lado a otro.

— Tú me llamaste—le dijo roncamente con los ojos entre cerrados— ¿y ni siquiera sabes cómo lo hiciste?—musitó un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Eeh?—quitó su boba sonrisa y se puso seria «No volveré a decir que algo es imposible», bajo la mirada un poco presionada—…en realidad…no.

— ¿Dejaron de hablar?—preguntó otro hombre, a la chica se le había olvidado que eran tres los que la seguían.

 

El hombre tomó un revolver y disparo contra Hinata, dando en su hombro izquierdo, la herida había sido profunda ya que la sangre comenzó a correr de forma alarmante, Kiwy se puso a ladrar pero eso no ayudo a la pelinegra.

 

— Mierda—murmuró aquel ser conocido como Kyuubi, se quedo parado viéndola caer de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo intentando que la sangre parara.

«Duele… mucho», cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el dolor que la abrumaba.

— Quédate aquí ¿entiendes?—le dijo el rubio dejando caer su capa negra, una funda ya hacía en su espalda, tomó el mango del arma y sacó la espada, Hinata pensaba en el sonido que había hecho la katana, el sonido que hizo al salir fue…relajante, se preguntó si ya habría perdido ya mucha sangre.

— ¿Podría ir a algún lado así?—él sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, la Hyuuga sintió una enorme mano revolver sus cabellos.

 

Cuando la soltó ella cerró los ojos dejándose caer por completo en el piso. Naruto aprovecho eso para salir en el encuentro con sus contrincantes, blandiendo la katana en un baile perfecto, los disparos y los movimientos de aquellos humanos no eran ningún reto para él. Ya había peleado con infinidad de demonios iguales a él, incluso más fuertes; cortando brazos, piernas, caras partidas a la mitad. Uno realmente tuvo mala suerte, cortó todas sus extremidades y por último abrió su abdomen del cuello a la cadera dejándole sufrir, las maldiciones de aquel sujeto contra el rubio fueron ahogadas por la sangre.

 

— Rin…Rin-chan—llamó a su fiel amiga, alzó su mano al saber que caería inconsciente, la sangre que envolvía su mano era mucha, la vista se le nublaba, escuchaba los ladridos, disparos, cortes y gritos; de alguna manera lo supo, pero todo estaría bien; y afirmó cuando una mano más grande que la suya la tomo de sus dedos acariciándolos.

 

— Es ¿demasiado profunda?—le preguntó el rubio con gracia.

— ¿Tú…qué crees?—, cerró los ojos respirando tranquilamente.

 

Antes de que su ensangrentada mano callera, él la sostuvo con fuerza.

 

— Estarás bien…lo prometo— le dijo al aire, se agacho para sostenerla entre sus brazos dejando que Kiwy se subiera al abdomen de la chica—…será mejor que duermas—dijo sabiendo que Hinata lo escuchaba; sin más aflojo su mente dejándose llevar por Morfeo dejando su existencia con el salvador de ojos rojos.

 

**~Fin De Capítulo~**


	5. Naruto ¿Un Demonio? ó ¿Un Niño?

Hinata abría sus ojos con lentitud, lo primero que observo fue su ventana «Luna nueva» pensó, la luna solía verse, no claramente pero si lo suficiente para contemplarla de vez en cuando, a hora que lo recordaba nunca llegó por si misma a su casa; los recuerdos anteriores la invadieron como una plaga. El castigo, esos hombres y ese demonio.

 

Sus ojos pasaron por toda su habitación, su guarda ropa, el escritorio con una pequeña lámpara en ella y libros desperdigados por todos lados, una televisión al fondo en una mesita con un mantel blanco de ositos de color café vestidos con playeritas azules, algo infantil para su edad, sus ojos dejaron de inspeccionar su habitación cuando visualizaron: El espejo.

 

Aquel con bordados casi macabros y antiguos, aquel que su padre había reparado para su cumpleaños, aquel que contenía al demonio que la salvó de una noche de terror en las afueras ¿cuál era el precio? No quería saberlo, un dolor molesto pico en su hombro, su playera había desaparecido, ahora solo la cubría su camiseta blanca dejando ver parte de su brasear color azul y una venda por toda la herida que le había dejado el antiguo encuentro, pero ya no le dolía tanto por lo que acercó su mano para verlo, cuando la iba a tocar la voz le detuvo.

 

— No lo hagas, a menos que quieras que la herida se abra de nuevo—atrás de ella estaba él, el Kyuubi, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, Hinata se quedó pálida, no había sido para nada un sueño, todo había pasado; él suspiro—…hazlo.

— Gracias…—tomó aire— ¡AHHHH!—el grito alejándose un poco, la mano de él cerro su boca.

— Con eso basta—le dijo perturbado por tal voz―no querrás despertar a tu familia ¿o sí?

— A mí familia ¿c-cómo sabes?—lo miró desconfiada.

— Digamos que puedo oler su esencia—dijo con normalidad acostándose bien llevando sus manos a su nuca como una especie de almohada viendo el techo.

— ¿Podrías explicarme eso?—se acercó un poco, la poca luz de las estrellas reflejada por la ventada haciendo que los ojos rojos deslumbraran.

 

— Escucha, todo en este mundo tiene su propia esencia o como ustedes le dicen. Olor—movió la cabeza visualizando a la chica—soy un demonio, chica… eso quiere decir que mis sentidos son más avanzados que los de ustedes los humanos, eso aplica en, agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, vista, olfato, tacto, olor y demás variedad.

«Este ser…es…impresionante…» estaba sorprendida por la explicación, él soltó una carcajada.

— Era obvio que por eso sé que tienes familia mocosa—le dijo burlándose y riendo con soberbia.

«…sólo cuando se pone serio» Hinata dio un gruñido de molestia—como digas Kyuubi—no le agradaba la forma en la que le hablaba pero en esos momentos no podía ponerse muy digna, además que en una pelea, ella por razones claras no ganaría.

— Odio ese maldito nombre—interrumpió molestó.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer si ese es tu nombre?—recobrando la tranquilidad.

— No, no es mi nombre—murmuró, en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero de otra no tenía.

— Hace rato me dijiste que…—confundida ladeó la cabeza, ese ser era imposible de tratar y muy pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

— Así me llamarón los humanos de la aldea donde habitaba, mi nombre real, es Naruto—, se levantó observando bien a la chica, ¿por qué a él?

— Sólo… ¿Naruto?…digo, ¿no tienes apellidos?—por unos segundos la mirada de aquellos ojos carmesí se tornó tensa.

― Hmp…claro que no…los demonios como yo no tenemos padres ni nada que nos obligue tener apellidos como ustedes los humanos—siseó con toda la arrogancia posible, _estupidez_ era lo que sobresalía de esas palabras ya que a la vista, él había titubeado—…así que solo tengo esos dos nombres—terminó de explicar.

— ¿Te importa si te llamó Naruto?—él negó con la cabeza.

— No, en realidad…eres la tercera persona que me llama por ese nombre sin discutir por ello—le sonrió melancólicamente a Hinata.

— ¿Y las otras dos?—quitando su mirada de él.

— Eso no te incumbe—cerró ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

 

¡Qué grosero!

 

— Lo entiendo, hay cosas que son mejor bajo tierra—sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente, de golpe se acordó de algo—. ¿Y Kiwy? ¡¿Dónde está?!—Se fijó por todas partes—. ¡Si le hiciste algo!—amenazó apuntando con el dedo índice al rubio, esté sostuvo su muñeca y la jaló hacía donde estaba él.

— Ahí esta—le susurro, una manta verde y una pequeña cachorrita hecha bolita durmiendo plácidamente.

— Kiwy-chan—dijo feliz de verla bien y a salvo.

— Ella no se separo de ti mientras estuviste inconsciente…por desgracia ella también estaba cansada así que cuando te curaba el brazo la deje así…necesita descansar…igual que tu—le dijo viéndola con una voz llena de frialdad. Hinata nunca había conocido a alguien que cambiara de humor tan rápido y curiosamente Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

— Gracias…pero, ¿y tú?—él no contestó más miró a un lado de ella, la ventana sin soltar su mano— ¿qué harás?—pregunto un poco curiosa.

— No lo sé—sencillamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, no podía alejarse por diversos motivos y simplemente quedarse como si nada no le ayudaba.

— No me vengas con esas boberías ¿cómo que no lo sabes?—preguntó desconfiada fruñendo el ceño.

— ¡Qué no maldita sea!—gritó de pronto haciendo presión en la muñeca blanquecina la cual no había dejado de sostener—eh estado atrapado en esa mierda de espejo por seiscientos años gracias a toda tu familia—gruño— ¡JA! ¡Y de la nada te interesa un extraño con esa característica!—parecía aguardar muchas otras palabras, pero no era con ella con quién debía descargarlas— ¡Dios!—golpeó su nuca contra la almohada.

 

Aunque tuvo miedo y dolor por la presión de esa fuerte mano sobre su muñeca Hinata habló.

 

— No lo sé…yo…entonces, ¿por qué me ayudaste?—soltó la duda y él aflojó un poco su agarre pero no la dejó libre.

— Un impulso—susurró ya más calmado.

— Vale ya es suficiente…necesito mi mano de vuelta—tirando de su brazo trato de alejarse de él, bueno no le convenía mucho estar con un _demonio_ técnicamente inestable.

— Claro…— irónicamente sonrió, y no la soltó.

— Suelta mi mano—una orden bien derecha, pero lo único que deseaba era que ese tipo la escuchara.

— ¿Por qué?—parecía un pequeño niño que solo buscaba el tiempo necesario para cumplir un objetivo. No le dio tiempo a la chica para responder cuando tiro de su mano para llevarla consigo a la cama, ella sobre él con la mejilla en su pecho y su cabello azulado esparcido por todo el lugar.

— Aunque te lo pida millones de veces… ¿no me soltarás?—sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del demonio, trato de mantener la apariencia de decir que odiaba ser abrazada sin permiso—ya déjame—susurró sintiendo las cortas respiraciones del ser en su cuello y oreja.

 

Él no la soltó, al contrario hizo lo posible por acercarla más, respiraba con tranquilidad el aroma que esa mujer desprendía de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos carmesí lentamente dejándose llevar por el olor tan penetrante pero no empalagoso.

 

— Hinata—llamó relajado sin quitar la nariz del cuello de Hinata.

— ¿Qué?—intentando no perder la compostura, esa era una situación en las que muchas chicas de su instituto morirían por tener por lo menos una vez en sus vidas; no deseaba pensarlo pero quería aprovecharlo, aun sin saber las intenciones de Naruto.

— ¿Eres virgen?—no podía esperar, la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

 

¡Balde de agua fría!

 

Eso fue lo que sintió Hinata al escuchar esa pregunta, pero también sintió un golpe bajo en el abdomen porque sintió como las entrañas se contraían en su interior y la boca se le resecará.

 

— ¿Q-qué Cla-clase de…?―por unos segundos se apareció un tic en su ojo izquierdo—, ¡¿pregunta retorcida y enferma es esa?!—se torció en los brazos del joven que solo sonrió de forma traviesa.

— ¡Entonces lo eres!—afirmó feliz quitando su cara del cuello de Hinata.

— Y… ¿por qué diablos sonríes de ese modo?—preguntó ella con un toque de miedo notable en su voz con un aura azul visible—. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso para ti eh?

— Curiosidad—contestó simplemente ignorando el miedo de la Hyuuga—bueno es que en las esencias se percibe cuando uno pierde la pureza…pero tú sigues conservando la tuya intacta…aunque me parece algo extraño…tu olor es parecido con el de un bebé…dime al menos… ¿has besado?—preguntó con una sonrisa reservada, sabía la respuesta a la pregunta hecha pero deseaba que Hinata contestara, pero ella deseaba que algo pasara para salvarse de esas extrañas preguntas.

 

Arqueó una ceja, sonrió burlona y aclaro su garganta.

 

— ¿Y por qué un demonio de su categoría se molesta en sabes si ya he besado?—con el mismo burlón que él había usado contra ella, pero pareció que eso lo engrandeció más.

— Bueno porque desde que tengo uso de razón jamás había encontrado a una mujer que tuviera la esencia tan pura como la tuya y eso para un _Demonio de mi categoría_ vale más que oro, diamantes, rubíes o cualquier otra joya valiosa—al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se mostraban mas rojos que nunca y eso no le daba buena espina a la pelinegra—sobre todo por ser una chica muy crecida como tú—siseó y se acercó aún más a ella intentando tener más contacto.

 

Pero con toda mujer se debe tener cuidado con eso del espacio personal, Hinata no era una facilona por lo que Naruto lo tendría muy difícil.

 

— ¡¿Qué…qué haces?!—exclamó cuando él enterró de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Hinata, sintiendo las respiraciones profundas del joven, sin embargo el dio un pequeño beso en el lugar adecuado según su criterio.

— Que ruidosa—murmuro—sólo estoy oliéndote…no había conocido a alguien como tu…eres una chica con varias reglas…―antes de que a completara su oración la soltó de forma rápida y con la agilidad de un gato se levantó y miró a través de la ventana. —Diablos sabía que esto no iba a durar—bufó enojado como a un niño que le quitan los dulces después de ir a casa con ellos en una enorme bolsa intercambiándolos por verduras.

— Naruto… ¿qué esta pasándote?—preguntó acercándose a él, sus manos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente de un tono amarillento, al igual que todo su cuerpo entero a medida que la luz del sol avanzaba y entraba por aquella apertura, ella también vio la ventana. Había amanecido.

 

**~Fin De Capítulo~**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
